teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Satomi Ito
Satomi Ito is a supporting character who appears in Season 3, Season 4, and Season 6 of Teen Wolf. One of the oldest Werewolves currently alive, Satomi was bitten by an Alpha prior to or during the period of time where she was forced to live in the Oak Creek Internment Camp for Japanese-Americans during World War II. She struggled throughout her time at Oak Creek to maintain control over her shift as a result of the increased aggression it caused, so she used the strategy board game called "Go" to help keep herself calm and prevent her from exposing herself as a Werewolf. However, when a riot broke out at the camp, Satomi lost control and killed the lover of her close friend and fellow internee Noshiko Yukimura. When his corpse was possessed by the Nogitsune, Satomi helped Noshiko neutralize him, and the two have been friends and allies ever since. Satomi is now the Alpha of her own pack, which includes the siblings Brett Talbot and Lorilee Rohr, two born Werewolves whose family died in a fire and who were taken in by Satomi as children. She is also allied with the Yukimura Family and the McCall Pack as well. Early Life Not much is known about Satomi's early life, but it is likely that she moved to the United States from Japan at some point between 1900 and the early 1940s. In the aftermath of the Pearl Harbor attacks during World War II, President Franklin Roosevelt ordered all Japanese-Americans be relocated to internment camps, and Satomi, along with Noshiko Yukimura, were sent to Camp Oak Creek, which was on the outskirts of Beacon Hills, on the same campus as Eichen House, which at that time served as the camp's medical center. Prior to or during her time as an internee at the camp, Satomi was bitten by an unknown Alpha werewolf and struggled to keep her new supernatural identity a secret from everyone in the camp. To deal with the heightened anger and aggression as well as to both prevent herself from harming or killing her fellow internees and exposing her secret, Satomi became known for constantly playing the game "Go" to keep herself calm. On every full moon, she claimed she had a migraine every full moon in order to hide her condition, giving her an excuse to be alone while she endured the pain of preventing herself from transforming. One day, Noshiko discovered that two of the camp's MPs, Merrick and Hayes, were conspiring with the camp physician, Dr. Liston, to steal the prescription medications meant for the campers on the black market and split the money amongst themselves, which led to the deaths of many from pneumonia, including a young boy named Michio. However, when she confessed to the campers what she learned, the information only served to cause a riot outside the barracks that quickly spiraled out of control. Michio's father created a Molotov cocktail out of a stolen bottle of whiskey and a handkerchief, but Corporal Rhys (Noshiko's lover) eventually talked him out of using it. Unfortunately, when Merrick pistol-whipped Satomi across the face during the riot, it cut her face and triggered a uncontrollable transformation into a Werewolf. Overwhelmed with rage, Satomi grabbed the Molotov cocktail from Michio's father and threw it at the Army soldiers, which hit Corporal Rhys and caused him to burst into flames as he screamed in agony. From there, the rest of the soldiers shot at the crowd with guns, seriously hurting and killing a huge number of campers in the process, though several other soldiers were also killed in the riot. It is unknown if Satomi was injured further in the riot or what the extent of these injuries may have been, but regardless, Satomi did manage to survive the ordeal. Rhys eventually succumbed to his wounds due to Dr. Listen and the MPs selling the morphine as well as the other medications, and since Noshiko had been shot so many times in the struggle, she was mistaken for dead, leading her to be put in the truck with the dead bodies next to Corporal Rhys' to be taken to a field to be burned with the other casualties. Noshiko, in her anger that the soldiers' actions got so many of her fellow campers killed, prayed to her Kitsune ancestors for kitsune-tsuki, or possession by a Fox spirit, particularly a Nogitsune who feeds on chaos, strife, and pain, so that she could heal more quickly and get vengeance on those who were planning to cover up the riot. However, since Kitsune can have a dark sense of humor, the Nogitsune that was sent to answer Noshiko's prayers possessed Rhys' deceased body instead of her own and went on a rampage, killing campers and soldiers alike. In the end, the Nogitsune was finally defeated by both Noshiko and Satomi, the latter of whom used her werewolf strength to hold him back while Noshiko killed its vessel with her sword. ( ) The exact details of what Satomi did after leaving the camp remain a mystery, but what is known is that she continued to carry guilt for killing Rhys during the riot. She crossed paths with Chris Argent at some point after this, prior to her adoption of a more peaceful lifestyle and prior to his adoption of a much kinder and more compassionate treatment of supernatural creatures. ( ) Eventually, Satomi, still deeply guilty for her role in Corporal Rhys' death and the violence that werewolves are prone to exhibiting in general, became a devout Buddhist and dedicated herself to learning control so that she would never take an innocent person's life due to her anger and aggression again. ( ), ( ) At some point, she rose to Alpha status, most likely after killing an Alpha to take their power. She also eventually met and befriended Talia Hale at some point during this time as well, as Talia acted as an adviser to many Alphas in and around Beacon Hills. During their meetings, Satomi would bring Talia wild purple reishi tea, which Talia loved so much that she kept a jar of it in the Hale Vault, though Derek Hale later told Satomi he loathed the smell of the tea. ( ) In time, Satomi amassed a pack that eventually grew to include at least two dozen people, including Demarco Montana, Carrie Hudson, and the orphaned Brett Talbot and Lorilee Rohr, among many others of various ages. ( ), ( ) Her pack became known for the mantra they used to help them control their lycanthropy, the Buddhist quote, "Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, the truth." ( ), ( ), ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 3B= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= TBA Personality Satomi is a very wise, disciplined, and compassionate woman who has accumulated a great deal of experience in her 100+ years of life. In the 1940s, she was shown as being an understandably cynical person, both due to being forced into an internment camp solely because of the fact that she was a Japanese immigrant, as well as because she was bitten by an Alpha while residing at Camp Oak Creek and had to quickly learn how to keep control so as to not expose herself as a supernatural. She is still haunted by the shame of accidentally killing Corporal Rhys with a Molotov cocktail while in an uncontrollable transformation during the riot in 1943, which eventually caused her to adapt a more peaceful Buddhist philosophy on life while she worked to master control over the effects of her lycanthropy. In doing so, she became a much more mellow person who built a large pack full of similarly-minded werewolves, for whom she cared about immensely. She was deeply hurt when the majority of her pack was killed by the modified canine distemper virus created by The Chemist, to the point that she has put off rebuilding her pack out of fear of attracting attention of more supernatural hunters. According to Brett Talbot, Satomi respects people with great strength of character, as evidenced by her friendships with Noshiko Yukimura and Talia Hale, as well as her alliance with the McCall Pack. In a conversation with Chris Argent, she explained that her pack uses the mantra "Three things cannot long be hidden: the sun, the moon, the truth" as a reminder that not only can the truth not stay hidden, but that werewolves are inherently violent creatures who, while being able to suppress these violent impulses for a time, are constantly at risk of succumbing to them in a moment of weakness. Physical Appearance Satomi is a regal-looking woman of Japanese heritage with pale skin, brown eyes, and long black hair that she typically wears up in a bun. In the 1940s, she dressed in floral dresses with heels and pinned up hair, but in the modern day, she dresses plainly in jeans and casual tops, such as flannel blouses or sweaters. Though she is over one hundred years old, she resembles a woman in her late 50s or early 60s. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Satomi possesses the general weaknesses of Werewolves, including Wolfsbane, electricity, letharia vulpina, and mistletoe. Like all shapeshifters who are beholden to the moon, the full moon (and especially the supermoon) causes increased aggression and bloodlust, as do any strong emotion that increases heart rate; though Satomi has become vigilant about maintaining control over her transformation in these cases, she herself has admitted that even the most disciplined and trained Werewolf can lose control over their shifts under the right circumstances. Satomi can also be trapped inside or prevented from entering a specific area if it is warded by Mountain Ash or rowan wood, since, it is a barrier that has mystical properties that repel supernatural creatures. Additionally, the lunar eclipse can cause her to lose her powers during the period of time that the moon is in the Earth's umbral shadow, leaving her essentially human for the duration. Equipment * Steel spike weapon Etymology *'Satomi': Satomi (里美 or 聡美 in Japanese kanji) is a feminine Japanese given name that is derived from the elements 里 (sato) meaning "village" or 聡 (sato) meaning "intelligent, wise, clever, or bright," which is then combined with 美 (mi) meaning "beautiful." The second definition of sato is most fitting for the character Satomi, as she has referred to herself as an old, wise wolf due to her lycanthropy and her advanced age and wisdom. *'Ito': Itō (伊藤) is the sixth most-common Japanese family name in the United States and is derived from the Japanese noun 糸 (ito), meaning "thread, yarn, or string." Those who bear this surname often have family who originated in Mie Prefecture, Shizuoka Prefecture, southern Fujiwara, or the Ryukyu Islands. Trivia * Due to the intense training Satomi put herself through to master control over her lycanthropy, she has learned to consciously inhibit her scent so that she cannot be tracked by supernatural creatures with heightened senses. She then taught this ability to the rest of her pack, allowing them to hide in plain sight in Beacon Hills. As a result, the McCall Pack had no idea that any of them were Werewolves until the Deadpool list was released. * According to Brett Talbot in Dreamcatchers, Satomi has been keeping a low profile since the Deadpool, and for this reason, she has elected to postpone rebuilding her pack by turning more Werewolves for the time being. * It was implied that Satomi taught Lorilee how to speak Japanese in A Credible Threat. Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Satomi's Pack Category:Alphas Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Deadpool Targets Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Former Humans Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:McCall Pack Allies